Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 March 2017
01:22 @TTWP 01:22 :p 01:22 Demote me pls 01:22 k I'll demote you to Dongis Monkey @TTWP 01:22 if I can't be an admin then clearly I should just leave because nobody likes me here 01:22 jkjk 01:22 I was just about to say that damnit 01:22 the dongis monkey thing 01:22 k den, farewell nkecki (bye) 01:22 /announce demoting Wolf to Dongis Monkey 01:22 You should actually have a Dongis Monkey tag lol 01:23 --- What Derp doesn't realize is that he can't demote --- 01:23 y u so silly? 01:23 ;( 01:23 rn? 01:23 No 01:23 @MH rip 01:23 ;( 01:23 Hi sassi 01:23 hi 01:23 YoYo 01:23 wb ses 01:23 Thanks Chep 01:23 Yo-yo? The toy? 01:23 lol 01:23 sure 01:24 * Chapsteck4yurlipis is banned by Hype for existence 01:25 @ryne Yay 01:25 chap plox 01:25 lol 01:25 (illuminati) 01:26 * Chapsteck4yurlipis is nuking the wedding 01:26 fail 01:26 Fail 01:26 Ryne pls 01:26 XD 01:26 Just playing 01:26 Ik 01:26 lol 01:27 I do 01:27 :3 01:27 I don't :3 01:27 I think someone needs a litterbox 01:27 Avril: I do 01:27 Shut up PassionateSexMaster 01:27 how offensive 01:27 (blank) (blank) (blank) (blank) (blank) (blank) Donald Trump has been banned by Money Hurricane! 01:27 *murders Avril* (epic) 01:27 Yada yada everything offends you you damn communist 01:27 *jk* 01:27 now my world has been shattered 01:28 now my world has been incinerated 01:28 (blank) (blank) (blank) (blank) Donald Trump has been banned by Money Hurricane! 01:28 (triggered) 01:28 * The True Wolf Pack1 Mwahahahaha 01:29 hey guys, if i was ever able to do live streams of my making my Season Animations, would you care to watch them if i did? 01:29 Donald Trump has been banned by Money Hurricane! 01:29 @ryne yep 01:29 @Ryne I would watch them 01:29 :3 01:29 :3 01:29 * The True Wolf Pack1 cuts bullets in half 01:29 pls 01:29 oh come on Cookie 01:30 give it a rest 01:30 help me 01:30 * The True Wolf Pack1 laughs at the torchure 01:30 PLS 01:30 it tickles 01:30 :3 01:30 toodles 01:30 /announce Donald Trump has been banned by Money Hurricane! 01:30 tf 01:30 Can't make a non-living soul go anywhere b*tch! :3 01:31 I can make dumb people like you can 01:31 jk 01:31 *murders PassionateSexMaster and pees on his grave* 01:31 well, first storm of my next animation is done. 01:31 LOL @Hype 01:31 btw someone should edit the 2017 atlantic usercane season, Farm River deserves a notice 01:31 rip 01:31 (fail) 01:31 Farm River joined in 2016 01:31 iirc 01:31 Donald Trump has been banned by Money Hurricane! 01:31 Then add him there lol 01:32 in the 2016 season 01:32 Ok do it 01:32 It's WCE 01:32 Also, Hype, if you were given the chance to pick the numbers of an El Nino season for the atlantic and it was between 1 and 13, what number would you pick? 01:32 k I'll add it 01:32 brb 01:32 11-5-2 01:32 @ Ryne 01:32 K 01:32 * CookieMonster12391 destroys Wolfs device 01:32 /ban test 01:32 ... 01:32 /ban test 01:32 tf 01:33 Yes a tree 01:33 *fu--ing murders the teee* 01:33 Do you even wonder why i ask? 01:33 tree * 01:33 > teee 01:33 k 01:33 poor tree 01:33 now my world has been shattered 01:33 *grabs Katana* 01:33 now my world has been shattered yet again 01:34 PassionateSexMasterba*** 01:34 *slices Nkech in half with Katana* 01:34 :3 01:34 lol 01:34 wow 01:34 now I'm triggered and think we should start MH's demotion thread 01:34 what is going on tonight? 01:34 what did I do to you? @Hype 01:34 im done with the announcing 01:34 Randomness :3 01:34 @Ryne 01:34 DERP PLOX 01:34 what? 01:34 :3 01:34 Don't expose users :3 01:34 EXPOSED 01:35 ������������������������ 01:35 le exposé 01:35 *fu--ing pees on Nkech's grave* 01:35 jk 01:35 lol 01:36 LOL 01:36 rip 01:36 xD 2017 03 02